Phineas and Ferb My Little Pony Crossover 2
by Christopherus1
Summary: This Brony is still not telling anything about the story in the story title :P Just read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Phineas and Ferb / My Little Pony Crossover 2**

(Yeah, still having these great, exact naming ideas :P And I would recommend to read the first crossover before starting this one, otherwise some things could become confusing...)

**Chapter 1**

It was no ordinary day in Danville, a little town district in the great Tri-State Area. It was because Phineas, the boy with the triangle-shaped head and red hair, and Ferb, with green hair and a head shaped like an F, built no ordinary thing in the backyard.

* * *

_Flashback, earlier that day_

_Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree, thinking about what they were going to do today._

_Phineas started: „Say, do you remember our adventure with these Equestria Ponies, Ferb?"_

_Ferb nodded, so Phineas continued: „It would be great to have another adventure with them... Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry?"_

* * *

Now here they were, standing in front of their latest invention: A door. But no ordinary door: This door connected Phineas and Ferb's universe with the land of Equestria!

„So, Ferb" Phineas asked „Shall we?"

Ferb nodded again, and the two boys opened the door and entered the land of Equestria!

* * *

In the meanwhile, Perry, the pet platypus Phineas mentioned earlier, was now in secret agent mode: He was Agent P! And right now he sat in his lair below the Flynn-Fletcher-Backyard, in front of a big screen, on which the face of Major Monogram, Agent P's boss, appeared.

Monogram started: „Good morning, Agent P! Doofenshmirtz is up to his schemes again! We have absolutely no information about his newest Inator, but you better go check it out. Good luck, Agent P!"

Perry saluted and ran into the direction of the place where his hovercar was standing usually... but not today.

Perry was confused, and Monogram was as well: „Uh, where is the hovercar?"

Just that moment Carl, the intern, began to speak: „Uh, Sir, I never told you, but... I am actually sleep-driving at night. I guess this time I took Agent P's hovercar..."

„Oh, great!" Monogram said „Don't worry, Agent P... You will find your hovercar... You have all the time of the world..."

* * *

In the meanwhile in Equestria, the purple unicorn Twilight Sparkle was inside her library tree. And because she was bored, she invited her best friends to her: The white unicorn Rarity, the light yellow pegasus Fluttershy, the light blue pegasus Rainbow Dash and the earth ponies Pinkie Pie (pink) and Applejack (orange). Twilight's assistant, the purple dragon named Spike, was also here. But they were still bored!

„Ugh!" Twilight shouted „Doesn't anyone of you know anything interesting to do?"

Everypony else answered that they didn't know anything and also didn't have any problems they needed help with.

„I'm sorry, sugarcube" Applejack said then „But sadly, something interesting doesn't just knock on your door..."

Just that moment somepony knocked on Twilight's door, and she opened to see Phineas and Ferb standing there, as ponies.

Phineas was an orange earth pony with red hair and a light bulb for a cutie mark, which symbolized his ideas. He kept his triangle shaped head.

Ferb was a white pegasus with green hair. He also kept the F-shape of his head and got two crossed tools for a cutie mark, which sybolized his building talent.

„Phineas and Ferb?" Twilight asked excited and confused at the same time.

„I take it back." Applejack said from behind.

„But... how did you get here?" Twilight asked.

Phineas answered: „Follow us, ladies, and we will show you..."

So the Mane Six followed Phineas and Ferb out of the library, and they saw a door standing just in front of Twilight's tree!

Phineas explained: „We constructed this door, which connects both our universes with each other. You wanna try being human again?"

„With pleasure!" Twilight answered excited.

But she got interrupted by Rainbow Dash: „Whow whow whow! I go first! WHEN I am changing to human again, then I will do it with a Sonic Rainboom before losing my precious wings! Stay back everypony!"

And with that, she flew through the door with a Sonic Rainboom!

* * *

Just a few moments before, in Agent P's lair, Perry finally found his hovercar and jumped in.

„Finally!" Monogram commented „Good luck, Agent P!"

„Uh, Sir?" Carl said „Maybe I should mention that I am also..."

Perry activated the gas pedal, and the hovercar crashed up through the lair roof in light speed!

„...sleep-modifying." Carl finished his sentence.

Monogram shouted: „SERIOUSLY?"

* * *

Up in the Flynn-Fletcher-Backyard, Candace, Phineas and Ferb's orange-haired big sister, noticed the weird door in the middle of the backyard. She entered the yard and took a closer look at the door. Then she decided to open it and shouted through the door: „Phineas! Ferb! What are you doing..."

Just that moment she got pushed aside by Rainbow Dash and her Sonic Rainboom, and in the same moment Agent P's hovercar crashed through the ground of the backyard and collided with the Sonic Rainboom!

A big white flashlight followed, which covered both universes completely!

_What is happening? Is this the end already? Find out soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the blinding flashlight disappeared, everything seemed normal at the first look. But everyone was knocked out.

The first two people who woke up were Rainbow Dash and Perry. They woke up in the area around the door, Rainbow's body on the Equestria side, Perry's body on the Danville side. But something was different...

As Rainbow Dash (in point of view) saw Agent P's hovercar, something in her head clicked: „Wait, didn't Spike mention that the platypus is a secret agent? Wow, I never really believed it, but it seems to be true. Seems like we crashed into each other, eh, Perry?"

She turned around to search for Perry „Perry?" and as she found... uh... someone's body... she was shocked: „Wait, that's MY body!"

That was right! Rainbow was facing her own body, which responded with a „Krkrkrkrkr."

Perry was in Rainbow Dash's body!

„Wait a second..." Rainbow said „If you are in my body, I must be..."

As we are leaving the point of view, Rainbow began to scream: „I am a platypus! I am a freaking platypus! That's the worst thing that ever happened to me!"

Perry on the other hand didn't seem too happy as well.

„We have to fix this!" Rainbow shouted „We have to..."

Just that moment the door fell apart, and the connection between the universes was lost. Now Perry was trapped in Equestria with Rainbow's body, and Rainbow had no other choice than to stay in Danville with the body of a platypus!

* * *

The next person who woke up was Fluttershy. She looked around and realized that she was actually in the Danville universe. She looked around the backyard to find a lot of knocked out bodies, and then her look crossed the platypus, who seemed the only one who was awake already.

„Oh, hey, little platypus! Perry, was it? Do you know what happened here?"

„First, I am Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow in Perry's body answered, and Fluttershy jumped a few steps back in shock.

„And second" Rainbow continued „As you see, some of us or maybe even everyone changed their bodies... You are Ferb, by the way..."

„WHAT?" Fluttershy screamed, but as she realized that her screaming woke up Phineas' body, she shrunk and blushed.

As Phineas' body stood up, the unknown person inside asked: „Wha... What happened? Why do I have a triangle-nose? Oh no, please don't say..."

Rainbow and Fluttershy nodded.

„ I am Phineas!" the still unknown person shouted „But... how is this possible? All this just makes no sense! Is Spike anywhere here?"

„Ah, so it's you, Twilight!" Rainbow said.

Twilight in Phineas' body answered „Yes, it's me. But where's Spike?"

„I'm here!" Spike said from behind the backyard fence and then came in.

„Spike!" Twilight said „You are... You are... Baljeet?"

„Yeah" Spike in Baljeet's body answered „Seems like he, Buford and Isabella were just about to enter as the flashlight blinded everyone... Who of you is Rarity?"

Just that moment someone screamed from behind: „Aaaaahhh! Why am I this Candace-girl? This is definetily THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!"

„Okay, that's Rarity" Rainbow pointed out „She seems to be Candace now."

Now the bodies of Isabella and Buford came in through the backyard gate.

Isabella was jumping around all the time in happiness: „Woo! I like this body! It's pink and jumpy!"

„I could have been in a worse body" Buford responded.

So Isabella was now impersonated by Pinkie Pie, and Buford's body was controlled by Applejack.

„It seems that we are now all impersonating our Danville friends..." Twilight thought out loud.

Just that moment Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas and Ferb's Mum, came into the backyard: „Hey kids! I just wanted to inform you that I am now going over to the Hirano family. Candace, you're in charge."

„Uh... okay, Mum?" Rarity tried to play Candace „Phineas and Ferb, you are so... uh... blasted?" She smiled awkwardly.

Now the others also realized they had to impersonate their friends from this universe to keep their cover. Linda wouldn't believe that whole body-change-thing and send them all into an asylum or something like that.

So Twilight shook her head and continued: „Uh, yes! Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!"

„Okay, whatever" Linda said a little confused „Have fun!" With that she left the yard.

Just now Applejack realized: „Say, where are our friends from this universe anyway?"

* * *

In Equestria, Ponyville, in front of Twilight's library, Ferb woke up and saw Rainbow Dash as the only one being awake already.

But everything Rainbow said was: „Krkrkrkrkr!"

As Ferb realized that Perry was in Rainbow Dash's body, he took a closer look at himself. He wasn't surprised that he was a pony, he was in Equestria after all, but as he realized that his fur wasn't white anymore, but light yellow instead, and that he had long, pink hair now, his eyes widened: He was in Fluttershy's body! Then he saw that Rarity and Applejack woke up. They looked at each other.

„Oh, seriously?" Buford in Rarity's body said as he realized that Baljeet now had the body of Applejack.

„Oh yes!" Baljeet shouted in excitement „Finally, I am stronger than you for once!"

„Remember, I have magic!" Buford responded.

Baljeet answered: „Nevermind..."

Now Pinkie Pie's body woke up. She looked down at herself and realized: „Wait, am I... Pinkie Pie? Why did I change bodies with Pinkie?"

„I think everyone changed bodies" Baljeet in Applejack's body responded „You are...?"

„I am Pinkie Pie." the person in Pinkie's body answered.

„No!" Baljeet said „I mean you are...?"

„Oh! Isabella." Pinkie's body revealed to be impersonated by Isabella „Where is Phineas?"

Just that moment Spike's body woke up to answer: „I am here... Wait... Why am I so tiny? I am... I am... a purple dragon!?" Then Phineas realized: „Oh! I am that little dragon Spike! Wait, I changed bodies?"

„Everyone did" Isabella in Pinkie's body answered „But you are alright, right?"

„Yes, yes I am." Phineas responded.

Now Ferb in Fluttershy's body spoke up: „Since everyone except for one person is revealed, this can just mean that Candace is now..."

Candace woke up to realize that she was now in Equestria and that she was in another body! She looked down at her purple fur, touched her horn and mane, then took a deep breath to shout: „I am a unicorn! This... is... sooo... awesome!"

„You are Twilight, to be exact" Phineas in Spike's body said.

In that moment Princess Celestia appeared out of nowhere: „The Elements of Harmony! I need your help again! Something's wrong with my sister Luna!"

Luna appeared from behind and said: „There's nothing wrong with me, I say! I have just changed bodies! If I tell you, my name is Carl!"

At these words Perry listened up.

Phineas told Princess Celestia: „It might be true, Miss Celestia. We also changed bodies, we are not the Elements you are searching for!"

„WHAT?"

„Follow us inside the library, and we will explain." Phineas continued „Candace? I guess you have the key spell? You know... since you are Twilight..."

So Candace opened the door to the library, and everyone got in.

* * *

After everyone was inside, someone revealed itself to be hiding behind a house the whole time, hearing everything that was spoken. It now left the shadows to be revealed to be the great and powerful Trixie!

„ Ah, very interesting. So these Elements of Harmony are no more in Equestria because now somepony else is inside their bodies! And without their most important defense, I, the great and powerful Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, will take over the Tri-State... uh... I mean... EQUESTRIA! Hahahahaha!"

_Wait, what? Doofenshmirtz is in Trixie's body? But where's Trixie then... OH NO! This can't be good! What will happen next? Find out soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In Danville, in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Twilight in Phineas' body said: „Okay, everypony, we need to find a way to fix this whole body-change-thing!"

„Well" Rainbow Dash the platypus said „It seems like all this was caused by the big flashlight I and Perry created with the Rainboom and the hovercar..."

Pinkie Pie in Isabella's body gasped: „Gasp! We have to recreate this whole scenario! But how are we supposed to do that?"

„Pinkie's right" Applejack in Buford's body said „The door fell apart, and Perry is over in Equestria..."

„Then our course is clear:" Rarity in Candace's body said „We have to build a new door!"

„Not to forget a new hovercar..." Fluttershy in Ferb's body whispered.

„But where to find the right parts?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow got the answer: „Agent P's lair! I mean, Perry is not here, but I am sure Monogram is! He will know!"

„Great idea!" Everyone else responded.

„Hey, lets use the big hole in the backyard to get down there!" Pinkie shouted in excitement.

„I wonder how Phineas and Ferb's Mum didn't see that hole..." Twilight wondered.

But anyway, the Mane Six and Spike jumped down the hole into Perry's lair, and as they arrived, the big screen turned on.

It revealed Major Monogram singing: „I am the Major! Major Monogram... Uh, what? Oh, that's kinda awkward now... But Agent P, why did you bring your owners plus their friends down here? You know you have to leave them forever now?"

„Chill out, Francis!" Rainbow responded „I am not Perry, and these are not his owners! We are the Equestria Ponies, you know, from that adventure a little time ago..."

„Oh" Monogram answered „Your bodies got changed? Does it have something to do with that weird flashlight which seemed to cover everything?"

The ponies nodded.

„Well, that would explain a lot of things" Monogram continued „For example why Carl insists on being a 'Princess Luna', and the more often he tried to explain it to me, the more he used a voice he called 'Royal Canterlot Voice', which I would just call 'CAPS'..."

„WHO ARE THOU TALKING TO?" Suddenly the voice of Luna appeared, and moments later she also appeared on the screen in the body of Carl: „AH, THE ELE... (cough) Sorry, Caps. Ah, the Elements of Harmony! Good thing you are here. So I guess you have a plan to return everything to normal?"

„Yes, yes we have!" Twilight copied Phineas' line.

Spike in Baljeet's body continued: „We are going to redo the flashlight, but first we have to rebuild a door, which connected our universes, and Perry's hovercar..."

„Ah, so you need the right parts!" Monogram answered „Sadly, the O.W.C.A. does not have such parts. But I know who does: You remember Dr. Doofenshmirtz? He somehow gets his hands on every kind of part you can imagine! By the way, without Agent P we need someone to look for him. He acted weird the last few minutes. He walked around his apartement on all fours, smelling on his Inators and pushing random buttons! With the new information you brought us, I can just wager his body also got swapped. So you better go look! Who knows what Equestria Creature might be in there!? Good Luck, Agents!"

Everyone saluted and left the lair through an elevator in the back.

* * *

Meanwhile in Equestria, Phineas and his friends finished their explanation to Princess Celestia.

Phineas closed: „...and now we are here, impersonating your Elements of Harmony."

„This is really complicated" Celestia answered „You see, I really need the Elements of Harmony right now. It seems like this Doofenshmirtz from your universe is now impersonating Trixie and using her magic to no good. Since the original Elements of Harmony are not here, you have to stop Doofenshmirtz before he is doing something really bad! But here is the problem: The original elements are not here! I mean, their bodies are here, but the elements just work with the personalities of the original bearers, who are in your universe, impersonating you! They could use the Elements of Harmony in your universe... if they could reach their elemental necklaces and the crown, which are here in Equestria! So the original bearers are useless right now, as well as you guys!

BUT there is a way: Equestria is not the only place with magical elements. Every universe secretly has six Elements of Harmony, which are different from ours. As far as I know, the Elements of your universe aren't working with any artifacts, the element bearers are born into their destiny as an Element of Harmony.

I know that you – except for the platypus – are the Elements of Harmony of your universe. How? Well, you remember the first time we met? Through that communicator? In the background I saw a sign at the Doofenshmirtz building, which said the following:

* * *

_Flashback, the writing on the sign:_

_'The Elements of Harmony will come, and they will come when this Area is called a Tri-State._

_Six Elements it will be altogether, five of them kids, one a teenager:_

_The first one will be inventive, with a head shaped like a triangle._

_The second will be his brother, very tall for his age, with a head shaped like this house._

_The third is their big sister, protective and smart, with an incredible long neck._

_Number four will be a pink dressed girl with black hair._

_Number five and six will be a rowdy and an indie with a complicated friend-enemy-connection._

_Together they will shine, IF they are able to find out their personal elements, which will happen in a world completely unknown for us._

_May this writing give them luck._

_-Ferbgor'_

* * *

You have to find out what your elements are and then stop Doofenshmirtz from using Trixie's magic for even worse things than Trixie ever did! I hope you understand the importance of this mission?"

Everyone nodded, and they left the library to make their way to Doofenshmirtz in Trixie's body.

„Maybe we will find our elements on our way to that Doofen-guy!" Phineas in Spike's body said „But where to search for him?"

Ferb in Fluttershy's body pointed to a mountain in a far distance, where there was a red laser beam beaming into the sky.

„I guess that's him." Phineas said „Lets go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at said mountain, Doofenshmirtz in Trixie's body used an old castle for a temporary hideout _'The great and powerful Doofenshmirtz's castle!'_ an invisible chorus sung for Doof as always.

„Ugh, I hate this castle!" Doof said „It's old and not even purple! But I heard that some 'Nightmare Moon' used this castle once, so it can't be that bad..."

He then continued his work: He found out that Trixie had a spell that could strenghten magic. Trixie never really used it well, but Doofenshmirtz had the smart idea to use the spell over and over again so his magic would become more and more powerful every time! The giant laser beam shooting into the sky was a side effect of the spell, but very welcome for Doof since with every time he used the spell, the beam got stronger and brought more and more chaos all over Equestria!

„As soon as I am powerful enough" Doof said „I will be able to summon any Inator I can imagine! And then Equestria will be mine! And when I have Equestria, I will get the Tri-State Area! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Again meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Trixie finally realized that she was an ugly scientist now. She also realized that she was in another universe, which finally gave her an idea: „Wait a minute... If I am in another universe... And I am a guy who is building evil machines, which means he is an evil scientist... then that means today is my lucky day, haha! I, the great and powerful Trixie, just decided to take over this universe with the wondrous machines that guy left me here! When Equestria doesn't accept my magical talents, then this universe will do... IF THEY WANT OR NOT!"

_Uh oh! Everything is getting worse by the minute! Will our heroes be able to stop these evil schemes? Find out soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Our Danville friends in the bodies of the Mane Six were just about to enter the Everfree Forest on their way to the mountain, as someone blocked the way into the forest.

It was Zecora, a zebra whose home was inside the forest. She shouted: „Go no further, I just want the best! My soup, it is attacking the forest!"

„Do you understand any of this?" Buford asked Baljeet.

Baljeet responded: „I have no idea."

Zecora continued: „Up in the sky you must look! Creating evil ghosts is the soup I cooked!"

Ferb said: „I might be able to help. Can we take a look at the soup?"

Zecora responded: „Very well, but you are endangering the whole group!"

Little time later, everypony was inside Zecora's house, looking at the evil soup. It was green, and there were purple tentacles looking out of it... living tentacles!

„I don't know what went wrong!" Zecora said „My recipe is perfect all along!"

„It is not." Ferb said. He took out a red, little toy ball and threw it into the soup.

The tentacles were catching the ball and pushing it, causing the ball to 'squee'. They seemed to be happy now and disappeared into the soup with pleasure. The soup now changed its color to pink, and the evil ghosts got sucked into the soup. It was done now!

„Remember to never take a squid with bad mood again" Ferb told Zecora, who grinned awkwardly.

Suddenly, Ferb – that means Fluttershy's body – began to glow.

Zecora told the group: „I see, you are not who you seem to be. You are the Elements of another universe, and this one here found his destiny by helping me out: This pony is the Element of Competence."

„What was that?" Candace in Twilight's body asked.

Zecora realized: „Uh, I mean: rhime, rhime, my rhimes will shine!" She had an awkward smile on her face once again.

„I thought so!" Candace answered „Anyway, congratulations, Ferb."

„Sorry to interrupt" Phineas the dragon said „But we should really continue our journey to save Equestria."

So the group left Zecora's house to go further into the Everfree Forest.

* * *

In the meanwhile in Danville, our pony friends in the bodies of the Danville heroes were still on their way into the city.

„Ugh!" Twilight in Phineas' body said „Why must the city of the Tri-State-Area be so far away?"

„I agree!" Rainbow the platypus said „If I just had my wings..."

Suddenly, a strange person walked across them. Strange because he kept saying: „Everyone behold the great and powerful Trixie!"

„Wow" Rainbow said „Seems like Trixie got some fans after all, even in this universe!"

„Wait wait wait!" Applejack in Buford's body said „How in the hay is that supposed to be possible? She never went into this universe!"

„Gasp! This can just mean one thing!" Pinkie Pie shouted „When the flashlight happened, Doofenshmirtz and Trixie changed bodies, and now Trixie is here, in Doofy's body, planning to take over the Tri-State Area so everyone has to obey her 'magical talents', how she calls it. At the same time, Doofy is in Trixie's body in Equestria in the castle of Nightmare Moon, planning to take over Equestria AND the Tri-State Area. And now our friends have to relive our first journey to stop him from making his magic more and more powerful all the time and..."

Applejack covered Pinkie's mouth: „That's too much to get, sorry. So what ya want to say is that Trixie is the one in Doofenshmirtz's body?"

„Yes."

„That might be a nice theory" Rarity in Candace's body said „But we have no real proof yet. Maybe that guy was talking about another Trixie..."

„The only way to find out is to go to that Doofenshmirtz guy and face him!" Twilight answered „So lets... uh... yeah... continue walking..." she said not very happy.

_Will the Mane Six get on Trixie's track? And what elements will the rest of the Danville friends be? Find out soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In Equestria, in the Everfree Forest, the Danville people continued their journey, as they met another blockade: It was a creature that looked like Meap from the Danville universe, but it was as big as a tree and 5 times as cute! The problem was: She was evil!

„No one shall pass me as long as I am the cutest thing that ever existed!" the creature shouted „My cuteness destroyed many ponies, and I will destroy YOU with it, too!"

„Hey, who did you just call the cutest thing ever!?" Isabella in Pinkie Pie's body spoke up.

„Oh, I see!" the big Meaper said „You think you are even cuter than me! Then let me challenge you to a cuteness duel!"

„No, don't do it!" Everyone else told Isabella.

But Isa said: „I accept!"

„Excellent!" the Meaper laughed.

„Well, was nice to know you" Buford commented on Isabella's decision.

And so the duel started.

Isabella and the Meaper threw the cutest looks at each other, every single one cuter than the last.

„Ouch... so... much... cuteness..." Baljeet said in pain „Can't... watch it anymore!" So he turned away so he didn't have to look at the duel anymore. Everyone else followed shortly with increasing cuteness.

Then finally the Meaper began to show weakness: „Argh! Cuteness overload! Having... headache... Can't... resist anymore! NOOOOOOOOOOO! You have no idea what you have done, pony!"

So Isabella won. She was even cuter than the Meaper! But this resulted in a black hole opening below the feet of the Meaper, sucking her in and ending her existence!

„Oops." Isabella said „I didn't want that to happen..."

Suddenly her Pinkie-body began to glow like Ferb's body did earlier (and still does).

„Seems like Isabella is supposed to be the Element of Cuteness." Candace in Twilight's body said „Oh, I am so excited which Element I will be!"

„Okay, so that thing is gone." Phineas the dragon said „Lets get going!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Phineas and Ferb universe, the Mane Six finally arrived in the city of the Tri-State Area. The first thing they saw were green laser beams shooting everything in the city! Everything that got hit by the beams became light blue and got a red banner with Trixie's unicorn head on it, and every person hit by a beam started to obey her!

„Eeyup" Applejack in Buford's body said „That's definetely Trixie in Doofenshmirtz's body."

„Then lets head for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" Twilight in Phineas' body shouted „We have to put a stop to this!"

Just that moment they met Irving, a big fan of Phineas and Ferb, and his big brother Albert.

„Wow!" they both said.

Irving continued: „A real life takeover! Say, Phineas and Ferb, how are you going to stop this?"

Now it was playtime again! Twilight said: „Uh... well... we will... invent something, I guess? And then we will use it to destroy that... uh... horse? Whoever it might be..."

„And I am... taking care of my brothers!" Rarity continued.

Now Applejack told Spike: „Sorry 'Baljeet'..." and gave him a wedgie.

Spike cried in pain: „Ah! That hurt!"

And Rainbow Dash tried to do Perry's noise: „Uh... rrrrrrrrrrr..."

„Awesome!" Irving said happily „I knew you would do something!"

„I still think your obsession with Phineas and Ferb is weird" Albert told his little brother.

Irving responded: „And what about you? You are obsessed with these girly My Little Ponies! I bet you could even tell the name of the one trying to take over our city!"

„Hey!" Albert tried to defend himself „They are cool! You didn't even give them a try! And by the way, yeah, I actually can tell her name. It's Trixie."

While Albert and Irving were arguing, Twilight whispered: „Alright everypony, lets just slowly walk away from the weird fanboys..."

And so the Equestria Ponies continued their journey to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

_So the Mane Six met a brony... Very well, will they still be able to stop Trixieshmirtz from taking over the city completely? And will Phineas and friends be able to defeat the great and powerful Doofenshmirtz? Find out soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In Equestria, the Danville heroes were close to their destination, the castle. Actually, the last thing they had to do was to get across a giant cliff!

„How in the world are we supposed to get across that gigantic cliff!?" Candace asked.

Baljeet answered: „Well, we could make it if Ferb would fly into the exact middle of the cliff, but above the cliff. Then we had to jump on 45 degrees up to Ferb who would throw us further to the other side..."

While Ferb began to fly into his position with Fluttershy's body, Baljeet's Applejack-body began to glow.

„Hah!" Buford laughed „You are the Element of Mathematics! Lame!"

„Oh, I always wanted to do this..." Baljeet said angrily. He pushed Buford down the cliff: „Maybe you will find your Element down there, sucker!"

Ferb tried to fly after Buford, but sadly, he had Fluttershy's body, which resulted in his wings giving up and falling into the cliff as well!

Everyone else looked at Baljeet angrily, who said: „Oops."

But then the group heard Buford saying: „Hey, you were right, sucker! I found my Element!" He then came flying out of the cliff with a glowing body! „I am the Element of Surprise! I have actually even less weight than anyone of you could ever imagine!"

„Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Baljeet shouted.

Buford continued: „And I saved Ferb! He's on my back. Wait a moment..." He disappeared into the cliff again and came back out „I am actually jumping. So I can bring you all across the cliff."

So Buford brought everyone across the cliff one by one.

After he finished, Baljeet asked him: „Uh, because of the push... Am I in big trouble now?"

„Oh no, you aren't" Buford said „I found my Element down there after all! And I think the Element of Mathematics is punishment enough for you..." he giggled.

* * *

In the Tri-State universe, the Mane Six were finally standing in front of the Doofenshmirtz building, as Rainbow Dash the platypus said: „Hey, what's that sign on the wall there?"

Fluttershy began to read it:

„The Elements of Harmony will come, and they will come when this Area is called a Tri-State.

Six Elements it will be altogether, five of them kids, one a teenager:

The first one will be inventive, with a head shaped like a triangle.

The second will be his brother, very tall for his age, with a head shaped like this house.

The third is their big sister, protective and smart, with an incredible long neck.

Number four will be a pink dressed girl with black hair.

Number five and six will be a rowdy and an indie with a complicated friend-enemy-connection.

Together they will shine, IF they are able to find out their personal elements, which will happen in a world completely unknown for us.

May this writing give them luck.

-Ferbgor"

„Sounds like our Danville friends!" Twilight in Phineas' body realized.

„I told you!" Pinkie Pie in Isa's body told Applejack in Buford's body.

„Boooriiing!" Rainbow Dash shouted „We are here to stop Trixie, not to think about writings!"

„Right!" Twilight said „Let's get up there!"

So the Mane Six used the elevator up to the Doofenshmirtz floor, and Rainbow Dash used Perry's skills to open the door in a very unfriendly way, which means they didn't knock...

As Trixie in Doofenshmirtz's body realized she got unwanted visitors, she shouted: „Who goes there!"

„We do!" Twilight shouted „We, the Elements of Harmony! And Spike..."

„And you think you can put a stop to me looking like that?" Trixie asked „Without your magical artifacts, you can't do anything about me! You know, I found this machine called 'Rebuilding-the-city-in-my-image-Inator'. I inserted a picture of myself to rebuild this city in my image, and I will continue doing it, because there is nothing you can do to stop the great and powerful Trixie this time!"

„But you lost your magic as well!" Rainbow Dash said „You aren't that great and powerful anymore, and since you don't look like yourself, these people won't obey you!"

„Oh, silly ponies!" Trixie said „I was just about to shoot myself with the Inator to look like myself again! By the way, voila!" The laser beam hit Trixie, and she was herself again! That's right, she wasn't a human version of herself, she was her normal pony version!

„And now that I have my full power back, it's time to destroy you once and for all!" Trixie shouted, firing magic projectiles at the Mane Six, who were able to avoid them for the moment, but they couldn't dodge the attacks forever!

* * *

In the meanwhile in Equestria, Phineas and his friends finally entered the dark castle. The red beam outside was so strong already that it was incredible windy all over Equestria! Houses were flying up into the sky, into giant tornados! So our friends HAD to enter the castle if they wanted to survive!

„Okay, everyone!" Phineas said „We will split up! If you find Doofenshmirtz, scream!"

Everyone saluted, and now Phineas' dragon body began to glow.

„You are the Element of Leadership." Ferb commented.

„And what about me?" Candace asked „I still need to find my Element, and fast if we want to take down that scientist!"

„We will find a way" Phineas said „But for now, split up!"

„I think you don't need to do that, litlle ponies!" Suddenly Doofenshmirtz appeared out of the shadows „You can't do anything against me anyway. I am already powerful enough to summon any Inator I could imagine! Hahahahaha!"

„Seriously?" Candace asked „You have incredible powerful magic and you just use it to summon Inators?"

„Shhh!" Ferb said „Don't give him any ideas!"

„Oops."

„Oh, you will see the power of my Inators soon enough..." Doof said „Because they will attack you now!" With these words he summoned hundreds of Inators to fire at our heroes! So they began to fight and destroy the Inators, but Doofenshmirtz summoned new ones all the time!

_It's not going well for all of our heroes! Will they turn the tide of the battle? Find out soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Doofenshmirtz continued summoning random Inators, while our Danville heroes kept fighting.

Suddenly, as Candace destroyed another Inator, she realized: „Wait... was that a Power-Drain-Inator?" She took the remaining parts and realized they were still working! So she aimed the laser at Doofenshmirtz's horn so Doof lost his power!

„Wha..." Doofenshmirtz was surprised. But he was thinking pretty fast for once and took Phineas the dragon, who was standing next to him, and said: „Give me the container of the Power-Drain-Inator... you know, that thing which contains my powers... or else your little friend here will get hurt!"

Now Candace had to decide: „Phineas! What should I do?"

„Give the container to him!" Phineas answered.

„Are you sure?" Candace asked „You know he will get his powers back and destroy us all?"

„Yeah." Phineas answered.

„He could be bluffing..." Candace said.

Phineas shouted: „It doesn't matter! Give him the container!"

„But..."

„Trust me!"

Candace thought about it for a few more moments and then realized she had to trust her brother: „Okay, I trust you..." So she threw the container over to Doofenshmirtz.

„Ha! I win! I..." Doofenshmirtz laughed, but then realized: „Wait, what is happening to you girl?"

Indeed, Candace's Twilight-body now also began to glow: „Oh, I understand. I am the Element of Trust! And with that, the six Elements of Harmony are complete!"

She began to hover above the ground, as well as the other heroes... except for Perry in Rainbow's Body.

„Uh oh" Doof said „That can't be good! Quickly, lets get my magic back and summon a forcefield or..." The container exploded. „Oh great, I am doomed."

Candace continued to speak: „Together, the Elements of Harmony are shining! We finally realized what the Equestria Ponies were talking about all the time: Evil magic might be strong, but the strongest magic of all is the magic of friendship!"

And with that, the other-universal Elements of Harmony were shooting a rainbow blast at Doofenshmirtz, creating a rainbow whirlpool around him! But then the whirlpool seemed to get out of control! It became bigger and bigger, and then a flashlight happened!

* * *

A few moments before, in the Tri-State Area, the Mane Six were still dodging Trixie's magic projectiles. As Rainbow Dash ducked and kept her platypus head down on the ground, she found a picture! She shouted: „Hey, listen up, everypony! You remember our first adventure here? Our fight against the Citizen and the Changelings? Seems like one of the Changelings dropped a picture of the Elements of Harmony here, and I know exactly where to put it!"

Now Rainbow Dash sprinted into the direction of the 'Rebuilding-the-city-in-my-image-Inator', dodging incoming magic projectiles in Epic Slow Motion! (XD). She jumped over Trixie and arrived at the Inator, inserting the picture and firing at the fridge in the kitchen, which transformed into the magical artifacts the Elements of Harmony needed! The Mane Six took the artifacts and began with their usual ceremony: They were hovering above the ground and firing a rainbow blast at Trixie! Trixie tried to run away, but got caught by the whirlpool following the blast. But something was wrong! The whirlpool got out of control, and a flashlight happened!

_Oh no! Double Flashlight? Overpower Overload? Or the final rescue? Or something completely different? Find out soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Due to the flashlight, there was nothing to see except light... until the voice of Twilight said: „Wait a minute... I think I am able to see something..."

„I am able to look through the light, too" Rainbow Dash's voice was heard „I think the light is weaker this time..."

Suddenly, Phineas' voice was heard: „Wait... Twilight? Is that you?"

Now everyone realized that the Equestria Ponies and the Danville friends were standing next to each other in the light!

And Spike realized: „Hey, we finally got our bodies back!"

„But how is all this possible?" Candace asked „How did we get into this situation?"

„I don't know!" Twilight answered „I mean, there is a possibility, but I don't think it's the right one: We just used our Harmony-banishment-rainbow-blast...thingy... - how is it called anyway? - The only possibility would be that you Danville guys are also magical Elements and used that stuff as well..."

„Uh, actually..." Phineas said.

„See? I told you that I told you that they are also magical elements!" Pinkie Pie told her pony-friends „That was also what the sign said earlier!"

„Wow, I am surprised!" Twilight said „But in this case, I think I can explain what happened: Two magical banishment whirlpools at a time are far too much energy for our universes to take, so everything resulted in this flashlight, which is about to fuse our universes into one single universe!"

„So it's kinda an Overpower Overload?" Baljeet asked.

In this moment everyone realized where exactly they were: They were inside a gigantic Rainbow Tornado of doom!

„Yes, yes it is." Applejack answered the question.

Phineas continued: „We have to find a way to stop this chaos, or else we will soon be living together in one single mixed universe!"

Long pause.

„Well, actually sounds kinda fun for me..." Pinkie Pie said.

„Shh!" Suddenly Rarity said „Did you hear that?"

„Hear what?" Isabella asked.

Rarity looked around the place, and as she found the source of the sounds, she pointed into its direction: „That!"

The source of the sounds were Doofenshmirtz and Trixie, back in their bodies.

„Who the hay are you?" Trixie asked „Are you that evil scientist guy in whose body I was?"

„Yes, that's me, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" Doofenshmirtz answered „And I guess you are the unicorn whose magic I used for evil?"

„Oh yes!" Trixie answered „Behold the great and powerful Trixie!"

„Well, you will not be that great and powerful anymore when I took over both our universes!" Doofenshmirtz shouted.

„Wait wait wait!" Trixie said „Hold on! I am the one who will control these universes, and you will be my slave!"

„Not if I can do something against it!" Doofenshmirtz shouted, and the two of them began to fight each other in an epic battle!

„Uh... what? Evil vs Evil?" Twilight was confused.

Rainbow guessed: „I think it's kinda an epic showdown finale thing..."

„But no matter who wins, we will be doomed... right?" Isabella asked.

Ferb just said: „Let them fight."

„But..." Candace tried to say, but Ferb repeated: „Let... them... fight!"

And now imagine the most epic final showdown evil boss battle music you can think of for the most epic fight in this whole story!

Trixie used her full spectrum of magic to shoot it at Doofenshmirtz, but Doof suddenly had a sword and shield in his hands with which he blocked Trixie's attacks and attacked back!

„Uh, where did you get that sword and shield from?" Trixie asked confused.

Doof replied: „Uh... internet?" (If you think of this as a reference to Fairly OddParents, you are completely right :D) „Have at you!" Doof continued.

And so they fought to the bitter end... literally. After hours of fighting they were just lying on the ground, still trying to attack each other with their last weak attacks.

„I told you." Ferb said.

Suddenly Isabella said to Phineas „So, Phineas... since I am the Element of Cuteness... maybe there is something you might want to tell me...?"

„Oh yes, right!" Phineas shouted „I saw a self destruct button here earlier! I am sure it will stop the tornado and return everything back to normal!"

And with that he ran to the self destruct button and pushed it.

„OH, YOU SERIOUSLY GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Doof and Isabella shouted angrily, standing next to each other, before everything faded away into the light again...

_While we are waiting for the light to disappear: Will the self destruct button do what Phineas guessed? Will everything return back to normal? And is Phineas' obliviousity freaking ENDLESS? Find out soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the light disappeared, everything seemed to be normal again. The Mane Six and Spike woke up back in Equestria, in their own bodies. The Flashlight seemed to have repaired everything Doofenshmirtz destroyed with the big red beam of chaos... And it also repaired the door which connects the universes.

„Whew, finally!" Twilight said „Everything's good again... at least here in Equestria. Let's take a look through the door into Phineas and Ferb's universe!"

And so they went through the door into Phineas and Ferb's universe, transforming into their human selves. Everything in Danville seemed to be repaired as well. All the Trixie-stuff was gone and looking normal again.

„We did it!" Phineas greeted the ponies „That was a weird adventure, wasn't it?" He looked at Isabella.

She just left the yard saying: „Forget it, you will never get it!"

„What's up with her?" Phineas asked, which resulted in everyone else doing a facepalm.

Shortly after Irving and Albert came in to congratulate Phineas and Ferb on their victory. But Albert stopped as he saw the Equestria Ponies and gasped: „Gasp! You are the Mane Six! I never thought to meet you in real life!"

„Oh no, here we go again..." Irving whispered to himself.

„Hey..." Twilight greeted with mixed feelings „Look who it is! The... uh... weird adult pony liker..."

„Oh, sorry if I seem weird to you" Albert answered „I actually find it weird myself, but I just can't help it, you ponies are just great!"

„Huh. I never thought about it like that..." Rarity responded.

Albert continued: „You know, here in our universe, we pony-fans are choosing a favorite pony, but to be honest, I still can't decide..."

Irving rolled his eyes, and Albert continued „... I mean, you are all great! Rarity is an understanding pony and a great friend and helper..."

„Oh, thank you!" Rarity answered.

„...Applejack is always telling the truth and is never hiding something from her friends. Besides, I like strong girls..."

„Ya got a point there, buddy!" Applejack began to smile.

„...Fluttershy can handle any kind of animal, which is impressing for her shyness. And she is just the cutest thing ever!"

Fluttershy responded: „Uh, I I... I don't know... what to say... (iouh!)" She seemed to shrink into the ground.

Albert continued: „...Pinkie Pie is a great friend by always making you laugh, no matter how bad your mood is. I also love how she is always breaking the fourth wall..."

„I know right?" Pinkie answered with a big smile and then turned to you, the reader: „Am I right, fanfiction reader?"

„...Rainbow Dash is just awesome! You are the coolest pony, but still you never let your friends down..."

„I never asked for your opinion about my awesomeness!" Rainbow answered „But... uh... I appreciate such a positive opinion from an otherdimensional creature..."

„... and Twilight, you are the smartest one. You always have an answer for any problem and you also take good care of your friends. And your magic is the best!"

„Oh wow, thank you..." Twilight blushed „I am doing my best..."

„But I just can't decide..." Albert thought out loud, but then he shouted: „I got it! I know who will be my favorite pony!"

After all these compliments every pony was now excited for his decision.

Albert said: „My favorite pony is... Derpy!"

Twilight: „What?"

Rainbow Dash: „Derpy?"

Albert explained: „She is the best background pony of all time! I just love her crossed eyes!"

In that moment Derpy came through the door: „And the crossed eyes love you! Want a muffin?"

„Of course." Albert took a muffin from Derpy.

„But..." Twilight said.

But Derpy interrupted her: „He has joined the derp side now! I get everyone with my muffins!"

„Oookaaayyy?" Rainbow said.

Applejack then said: „Uh, Derpy, ya know ya can't take him into our universe, do ya? And we will not allow you to stay here..."

„Aww!" Derpy said in a sad voice „Bye, fanboy! I will miss you!"

„I will miss you too, Derpy!" Albert responded, and Derpy went back through the door.

Twilight said: „You know what, girls? I am starting to think that these adult fanboys aren't that bad after all. They are actually pretty nice!"

At these words Phineas and Ferb looked at their fanboy Irving.

Phineas said: „Maybe we should appreciate our fanboy a little more, too..."

„Hooray!" Irving shouted in excitement and then turned to his brother Albert: „Well, since your ponies lead Phineas and Ferb to more appreciation to me, I guess I owe you one... So yeah, I might give these ponies a try now. They seem kinda cool after all."

„Great!" Albert responded „Lets go home! I will explain everything I know about them to you..."

And with that the two of them left the yard.

„Well, everything is solved now" Phineas said „And the door between our universes is still working, so... anything you want to do now? You know, to finally have some fun..."

As Rainbow Dash lifted her hand up, Phineas shouted: „EXCEPT for a Sonic Rainboom!", and Rainbow took the hand back down again.

„Oh, I know something!" Pinkie said in excitement „How about... an interuniversal PARTY?"

* * *

So a few minutes later Phineas and Ferb's backyard as well as the area in front of Twilight's library were decorated, the boys made the door a lot bigger and now everyone was partying through two universes!

After the party was done, Phineas said: „Well, was nice to meet you again."

„Same on our side." Twilight responded „But what are we doing with the door? Are we going to destroy it?"

„Of course not!" Phineas answered „We will store it somewhere, so in case anyone of us needs help again, we have a quick way to travel! See you soon!"

„You too!" Twilight answered, and they closed the door for a looong time.

Phineas and Ferb stored their side of the door in the leafs of their tree, while Twilight hid her side of the door behind a big bookshelf in her library.

„And now, for the some new great days to come..." Twilight in her library and Phineas under the tree said at the same time...

_THE END_


End file.
